Fringe: The Movie
by hhooppyy
Summary: Who do you turn to when the last person you can trust...is yourself?


A/N: This was my response to the Fringeverse challenge on Livejournal where we were to take a movie poster that someone had created and base a fic off of it. I chose the movie poster by pwincess with the title, Fringe:The Movie which had the tagline "Who do you turn to when the last person you can trust...is yourself?"

* * *

><p>Strapped to the gurney, unable to move, only aware of the lights that flashed across her sight ever couple feet and the gurney beneath her back, Olivia struggled to make sense of what was happening to her. Testing her restraints, noting her inability to move her head, she felt a little give in her the strap holding her left ankle, not enough to break free, but enough to give her hope. Grabbing onto that hope, she focused on learning as much as she could about her environment and struggling to formulate a plan of escape.<p>

As the gurney came to a halt inside a brightly lit room, like that of an operating theatre, Olivia saw the man who had been pushing the gurney for the first time as he bent over to examine her—shining a light into her eyes and talking to her. Tuning him out as he prattled on, Olivia once again focused on making her escape, focusing on loosening the already lose strap on her ankle. Just as she thought she might be able to free her ankle and maybe make an attempt at escape, a man wearing a rubber old man mask entered the room and tightened the strap. "I told you to watch this one Mister Grey. You can't give her any leeway."

As the man walked closer to Olivia's head, she let out a gasp of surprise as the image before her morphed. No longer was she in a dingy warehouse strapped to an unforgiving gurney, instead she was lying in a stiff medical bed covered in stiff white sheets surround by four clean white walls. While she was still strapped down, the man standing over her no longer wore a rubber mask, rather he worse a light green surgical mask. Turning her head to the left, somewhat surprised to find that her head was not strapped in place, Olivia saw a man she would have never expected to see, standing there with tears streaming down his face as he struggled to see her confined that way, struggling with himself as he seemed to want to help her escape, but was unable to.

Shaking her head violently, trying to clear the image of the man standing there with tears streaming down his face, Olivia once again found herself in the warehouse, only she was no longer in the bright operating theatre. Instead, she found herself lying on the gurney in what appeared to be a long hallway. Moving her arms, she found that her restraints had been loosened. Quickly freeing herself, Olivia jumped from the gurney and carefully made her way out the door at the end of the hallway, meeting no resistance along the way.

Blinking rapidly as she exited the warehouse into the bright sunshine outside, Olivia stumbled slightly on the uneven ground as she ran quickly away. Feeling her toe catch on something, Olivia threw her hands out to stop her fall. Landing painfully on her knees, Olivia took a second to allow the pain that clouded her vision to clear before turning to see what she had tripped over. Fear took over as Olivia looked back and found herself looking at an ugly couch—a couch that had not been there seconds before.

Taking stock of her surroundings, Olivia once again found herself in that sterile white hospital. Walking towards her with an arm outstretched in what was probably mean to be a non-threatening manner was the man from before, the man in the surgical mask. Hastily scooting backwards, using her arms and legs to propel herself, Olivia almost let out a cry of fear when she felt a hand reach out and grab her shoulder.

"Oh my god! Peter! How did you find me? What is going on? Where did the couch go?"

"You called me. Remember? You said that you had been taken captive and had been held in a warehouse somewhere down by the river. I got here as soon as I could. Are you okay? What couch? What are you going on about?"

"I don't know. I think…I think the men in there must have given me something." Olivia said woozily. "Something that makes me question my sanity. But you are always there. You are my constant. Please, Peter, you have to help me." Olivia said as she collapsed in his arms.

-o-O-o-

"Doctor Loeb! What did you do to her? What is she going on about?"

"Mr. Bishop…Peter. We didn't do anything to her that is not specifically approved by the treatment plan we laid out when she was first admitted. You know that she has a strong psychosis that leads her to believe that she is a federal agent who works in a special division called the 'Fringe Division'. It would appear that she has vilified myself and the staff here, when all we want to do is help her get better."

"But what about me? Does she know me?"

"Peter, she does know you. What you saw today clearly shows that. In her reality, she tracked you down. She brought you back to be with her. While she may not know your importance to her in this reality, she does know you and she trusts you. She knows that she needs you by her side. Today she chose you to be her protector—the one person she can trust when she isn't even sure she can trust herself. There is still hope, Mister Bishop—hope that one day your wife will be herself once again. Until then, you just need to continue to fill that role in her life. I believe that you will be the one that will be able to bring her back to our reality."


End file.
